The Best Christmas Hiei Ever Had
by Tohru's Rose
Summary: Everyone is planning on some Christmas activities and Yukina wants Hiei to come along.Kuwabara decides that he'll get Hiei to come(to please Yukina)They make out a plan and somehow Hiei agrees.See what the holidys has in store for Hiei. PLZ R


Author's note: I do not own these character's, I like making up stories for them though. I tried to make this as realistic as possible. I just imagined what the character's would've done in that situation. Forgive me if this is bad, but it's my first fic. Hope you like, I would appreciate your comments very much. Thanks!^_^ Everyone was at Genkai's temple (this included Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, and Kurama) they were all planning on what they were going to do during the Christmas Day. They had just agreed on what their activities were going to be and were just about to wrap things up. "But wait!" interrupted Yukina, "What about Hiei? I would love for him to join us! I mean, I've always felt some connection with him but I just can't seem to figure out why. I would feel horrible if Hiei was left out," suggested Yukina. "Maybe we should tell her he's her sister, that would probably explain her connection," whispered Yusuke to Kurama. "That's a nice thought and all Yukina but you know that he would never want to join in our activities. You know he's stiff as a board," explained Botan. "I know, I guess I was just hoping," said Yukina lowering her head, she looked kind of disappointed. "Don't worry Yukina! I'll get him to come! Besides, the mouse, and me I mean Hiei are good friends! You just leave it up to the Great Kuwabara!" exclaimed Kuwabara in attempt to impress and cheer up Yukina.  
  
"Really, you mean it? Aw thanks Kuwabara! You're the greatest!" exclaimed Yukina wrapping her arms around Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara smiled and blushed, "Aw, it's really nothing." "Ok, me and Yukina are going to go set up everything for our activities! We'll meet you guys back here on Christmas morning, this is going to be the best! Sayonara," explained Kayko as she grabbed Yukina's hand as they ran out of the building.  
  
Yukina waved as she flew out the door. Kuwabara waved back and then instantly turned to Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan.  
  
"Nice lie Pinocchio," said Yusuke with his hands on the back of his head lying back on the couch.  
  
"You guys gotta help me figure out a way to get runt boy to come with us on Christmas," exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"I thought the Great Kuwabara was going to handle this by himself," joked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Yusuke, "you don't even like Hiei."  
  
  
  
"I don't care, as long as I can make Yukina happy," explained Kuwabara, "Now come on you guys, help me figure something out!" They all sat and thought for a minute in silence.  
  
Then suddenly, "I know!" exclaimed Botan. She huddled up Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's going on? Let me in on it!" said Kuwabara eagerly. They broke up the huddle.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Kuwabara. "You needn't worry, just leave it to us Romeo," explained Yusuke. Kuwabara nodded and smiled.  
  
They didn't want to tell him the plan because if they did, they would have to explain that Hiei was Yukina's brother, and they didn't want to put that on him yet. On Christmas morning, every one was at the temple. The girls and Kuwabara were inside. Kurama and Yusuke were outside waiting for Hiei in the snow. "Where is he, shouldn't he be here by now?" asked Yusuke frustratingly. "Patience Yusuke, patience. Don't worry, he'll be here," said Kurama with a smile. Then they both saw a flash of light coming towards them. It was Hiei.  
  
He stopped right in front of them. "Ok, I'm here, where is she? Is she hurt? What's the problem?" questioned Hiei concerned.  
  
"Um, Hiei, there really is no danger," explained Kurama. "But I got a call that Yukina was in trouble," said Hiei confused.  
  
"Yeah, well about that, we lied," explained Yusuke. Hiei glared at both of them for a minute. Then he quickly reached for his sword. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now!" said Yusuke as they both backed away from him, "There's no need for that! We brought you here for a reason!"  
  
"Hn, well it had better been a good one or it'll be your heads!" snared Hiei, and just at that moment, Yukina came out. "Hiei! Merry Christmas! You made it!" she exclaimed.  
  
She ran down the stairs and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, he flinched a little. Kuwabara came out of the building and saw Yukina hugging Hiei and he gave Hiei a dirty look even though he couldn't see it.  
  
"So, are you ready for our day?" asked Yukina.  
  
Hiei gave her a confused look, "You know, our Christmas activities for the day!" she explained.  
  
Hiei turned to Kurama and Yusuke as though he were about to kill them. "Come on Hiei, it's going to be a lot of fun!" explained Kurama.  
  
"Fine, I'll come along," said Hiei surrendering to Yukina's smile. "Really? This is great! Come on then, let's go! Our first stop is the Orphanage!" Yukina said eagerly as she ran up back to the temple, "I'll go get our costumes!" Hiei turned back to Yusuke and Kurama, "Costumes?" he questioned glaring at them.  
  
"Um, yeah, we're sorta gonna go to the orphanage and play Santa and his elves for them. We're going to give out presents and candy and everything," explained Yusuke nervously.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Hiei.  
  
At the orphanage, everyone got dressed up. Kuwabara was Santa and Yukina and Hiei were his little helpers. When Hiei got his costume he looked furious. "YOU EXPECT ME TO PUT THAT THING ON!!!!!?????????" he shouted.  
  
"Come on Hiei, do it for your sister," said Kurama. "Fine, I'll do this but after, you and Yusuke are going to be headless!" snared Hiei.  
  
He put on the suit. As kids lined up for Santa, other kids were being told Christmas tales by Botan and Kurama. Other kids were watching a puppet show that Kayko and Yusuke were doing. Hiei looked ridicules and quite irritated with his slippers and bell pointed hat. He had to give the candy to the kids. Then finally the last kid came up to Kuwabara, it was a little girl this time. She sat on his lap and smiled. "And what would you like for Christmas little girl?" asked Kuwabara with a smile.  
  
"Um, if it wasn't much trouble, I would like you to let me find my brother," Hiei and Yukina stared at her. "I miss him very much. I might not really know him because we were separated when we were born, all I know is his name, Henry, but I would still like very much to see him today on Christmas, more than anything," she said.  
  
Hiei looked at her and then at Yukina. She smiled at the little girl as though she understood her perfectly. Hiei looked back at the little girl and softly said, "You'll see your brother, I'll make sure of it," said Hiei.  
  
Yukina looked at him and smiled. "Really? Thanks Mr. Elf!" said the little girl.  
  
To this comment Hiei frowned but he gave her the candy and she ran off to her friends. "Well that was the last one! Let's start getting packed up," said Kuwabara with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, next we have lunch at the restaurant with Karaoke!" exclaimed Yukina. Hiei froze, "Did you just say Karaoke?" he asked slowly. "Yes, it'll be great fun!" she replied.  
  
"You know Yukina I have a great voice," said Kuwabara as they walked of with all the stuff.  
  
Hiei immediately ran over to Yusuke while he was packing up the puppets with Kayko. "KARAOKE!?!?!?" Hiei exclaimed with fury, "YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY EXPECT ME TO SING!!! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!!!"  
  
"Chill out Hiei, relax, it'll be fun, you'll see," Yusuke said as he finished up packing up his things.   
  
Good thing Hiei's elf costume didn't have a sword, other wise he would've slashed everyone's throat by now. They all went to the restaurant and all sat down. They each ordered some Ramen and some tea and hot cocoa. Then the karaoke started. "Come on Yukina, let's sing a song together," said Kuwabara with a grin.  
  
"Ok," replied Yukina. They both went up and sang Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Everyone else (except Hiei of course) sang along at the parts were they shout (such as like a light bulb!) Yukina laughed as Kuwabara sang his heart out during his part. Hiei definitely did not like the idea that Kuwabara was getting so close to Yukina. Then when they were done, everyone clapped. Then Kayko and Botan went up and sang a song, then Yusuke and Kayko, then Kurama and Kuwabara and Yusuke. Everyone went except for Hiei who just sat there doing nothing. He barely even touched his food. "Why don't you sing a song Hiei, we'd all love to here your voice," suggested Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone agreed. Hiei looked fiercely at Kuwabara as Kuwabara gave a small grin. "Come on Hiei! I'll even sing with you!" exclaimed Yukina eagerly.   
  
She got up and tried to pull Hiei with her. It was no use, he was practically glued to his chair. "Come on Hiei! It'll be fun!" said Kayko.  
  
She pushed Hiei from behind and he went forward falling flat on his face. Everyone laughed. "Come on Hiei!" said Yukina.  
  
She finally was able to pull him onto the stage. Hiei was just about ready to dash back off until he saw Yukina smiling at him, and he felt kind of bad so he stayed. "This is just great! First I had to be an elf, now I have to sing in front of everyone! This day is just great!" he thought to himself.  
  
The music started and Yukina started off, then Hiei. "Bells on bob tail rings,, making spirits bright," sang Hiei, if you could call it that.  
  
He seemed to be muttering the words into the mike. Then the song was over and everyone clapped. Hiei storms off the stage back to his seat. "You were pretty good," complimented Kurama.  
  
"Don't even start or I'll rip out your lungs!" threatened Hiei in a whisper.  
  
Everyone finished eating and they all got up and started towards the door. "Tell me this day is over," pleaded Hiei.  
  
"Not yet," said Botan.  
  
They all went to the park, which was covered in snow. Everyone was dressed and ready for the snow. Hiei didn't wear anything different from his regular clothes. He didn't even wear a sweater. Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hand and they headed up to the top of the hill with a sled. They rode down together. Botan started making a snowman with everything she could possibly find for the body parts. Kayko and Yusuke started making snow angels in the snow. Hiei and Kurama sat on a bench watching everyone else. "What a stupid day, today has been filled with nothing but nonsense!" said Hiei.  
  
"It's called fun Hiei, you should try having it some time," laughed Kurama.  
  
"I have no idea how you and that detective talked me into this. I just know that I'm going to get you both for this later," Hiei explained.  
  
Kurama chuckled "Is that so? Please wait here for a min. I'll be right back." Kurama got up and walked out of sight for a minute. Hiei just sat there watching Yukina and Kuwabara. How badly, he wanted to slash his head off. But he did see how he made her laugh and how happy he made his sister.  
  
He thought back on the orphanage about the little girl. Maybe he should tell Yukina that he was her brother. He thought about this for a while till he felt something , moist and cold hit his face. He was just about to reach for his sword when he then realized that it was just a snowball. He looked up and saw Kurama with a grin, he was tossing a snowball up and down in his palm. Then he threw it exactly at Hiei's face. "Now, you're dead!"  
  
Hiei picked up some snow and put it into a ball and threw it and it just barely missed Kurama. Kurama smirked, "You missed," he nagged.  
  
"Grrr, come here you!" Hiei started after him. Kurama tried making a run for it but of course he was no match for Hiei's speed. Hiei tackled him onto the ground. "Hey, come on! I was just playing around," laughed Kurama as they were both on the ground.  
  
Hiei still looking very angry. Kurama spotted Yusuke and Kayko right by. "Kayko! Yusuke! A little help here!" he yelled to them.  
  
They looked at him and he winked at them. They both picked up snowballs and shot them straight at Hiei. Kuwabara and Yukina and Botan saw too and decided to join in. All afternoon they spent playing snowball fight. Then after they headed back to Genkai's temple for the Christmas party.They all danced and played games. They talked and then they exchanged gifts. Kurama gave Hiei a golden dragon that wrapped around a black pen. Hiei of course had nothing to give in return. Yukina gave Kuwabara a picture frame with a picture of them together. Kuwabara blushed and gave her a wrapped box. She unwrapped it and found a small crystal bird inside it. "Kuwabara, Thank You!" she said.  
  
She gave Kuwabara a hug. Yusuke gave Kayko a necklace that had a diamond heart. Kayko gave him a kiss in return and not to mention a ticket for the World battle match at Tokyo Dome. Yukina gave Hiei a pendant with a carving that said you are always apart of me. "It's ok if you don't have anything for me," she said trying to make Hiei feel not feel guilty.  
  
"Actually," he started, "I do have something for you."  
  
  
  
Yukina stared surprised at him. "I know where your brother is."  
  
  
  
"Really! Where?!" she said eagerly and excitedly.  
  
  
  
"He's right in front of you."  
  
  
  
Yukina stood there for a moment and the room went silent.  
  
  
  
Hiei looked and felt as though he had made a horrible mistake. He looked away from Yukina. It looked as though he were about to take off. But then he felt something around his body. He looked and saw that Yukina was hugging him. She started crying and she smiled. Her tears turned into the rare stones and they dropped to the ground. Hiei smiled and closed his eyes. It appeared that he was, could it be? It was! HE WAS CRYING! FOR THE FIRST TIME HE WAS CRYING! The black stones fell to the ground. "Wait a minute! Yukina's shorty's.." Kuwabara fell to the ground.  
  
"It appears the tension and thought was to much for him," said Yusuke laughing.  
  
"Let's help him to the couch," said Kurama.  
  
  
  
"Even though he won't admit it, I think that this is the Best Christmas Hiei has probably ever had," smiled Botan. Hiei then separated himself from Yukina and rushed out the window. "I wonder where he went, leaving such a sweet moment," said Kayko breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
The door to the orphanage rang, and the little girl opened the door. "Hi! Who are you?" she asked.  
  
And the words that came from his mouth brought joy to her, "My name is Henry."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
